


Happiness in Houseplants

by spirit_writes



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_writes/pseuds/spirit_writes
Summary: Baz didn’t mind working at the flower shop, especially since Ebb payed him well and only made him work with actual plants a few times a month. It was quiet most of the time, most of their customers being grandmothers who were absolutely too sweet to Baz and people who wanted to impress their dates.Wednesday morning was a unwelcome exception.





	Happiness in Houseplants

Baz didn’t mind working at the flower shop, especially since Ebb payed him well and only made him work with actual plants a few times a month. It was quiet most of the time, most of their customers being grandmothers who were absolutely too sweet to Baz and people who wanted to impress their dates.

Wednesday morning was a unwelcome exception.

Baz was mindlessly scrolling through Instagram, too tired to get caught up in whatever drama Dev had gotten himself into with his newest girlfriend; she was the seventh one this year, and he had no doubt she’d be on her way out of his life soon enough the minute Baz met her. He was brought back to earth by the ringing of the bell over the door, followed by the tail end of a shout.

“-doesn’t mean you can sit around moping all day, Simon!”

“And how exactly are houseplants going to help? I swear I’ll be fine Pen, I’ll just end up killing them, you know me.” Baz finally saw what demons had decided to ruin his morning and oh god he was starstruck. The girl was short and chubby but carried herself like she was the most important person in the room, and she was pulling along a tall, curly haired god.

Maybe that was an exaggeration, but he was definitely better looking than the rest of his customers.

Baz made his voice sound as bored as possible. “How can I help you today?”

The girl simply glared at him while the guy blushed and said,“I’m so sorry to bother you, we’ll be out of here in just a second.”

That definitely was not what Baz wanted. He could attempt to keep them interested, but the girl was already looking suspicious of him. He had absolutely no idea why that could be. It’s not like he looked exactly like a stereotypical vampire ready to kill at a moment’s notice.

The guy tugged at the girl’s sleeve and spoke softly. “C’mon Pen, let’s just go.”

The girl stooped glaring at Baz and looked back at her companion. “Alright Simon, but don’t think you’re of the hook for not telling me earlier.” She walked straight out the door and continued down the street. Her friend turned back to look at Baz and opened his mouth to say something, but just gave him a smile and rushed out the doors.

Baz was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic pls be nice :)  
> leave kudos and comments to fuel my writing if this offering pleases you  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
